


Time to let it go

by ICantThinkOfADecentUsername



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername/pseuds/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra knows her niece has been hiding her hurt for a very long time. It's about time she let some of it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to let it go

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read if you haven’t watched episode 8 yet! Based around Astra using the kryptonite knife to keep Kara with her.

Kara groaned as she felt herself coming to. She couldn’t remember what had happened or where she was. The last thing she remembered was fighting with Non. She felt so weak, groggy. Kara knew that meant one thing: she was in the presence of kryptonite. 

“Don’t try to fight it. We don’t want you hurting yourself.” A voice called gently from her right. Kara would recognise that voice anywhere. It was identical to that of her mother’s. But of course it was, it came from someone who- at least in looks- was identical to her mother: Astra. Kara tried to get off the bed and position herself to fight her aunt, but she was too weak. Astra reached forward, gently cupping Kara’s cheek. “I heard your outburst to your human friend. I know you’re on my side now, Kara. You don’t need to keep up this act. Give in, sweetheart. We both know you’re still the same Kara I knew on Krypton. You haven’t had a chance to deal with the pain of losing your parents and our planet. You’re still in pain, and you’re still a lost little girl.” Astra held up the knife, her suit meaning the element wasn’t affecting her. “Consider this a way of letting you deal with that pain. While you have your outer strength, you can pretend to yourself and the world that you are strong on the inside too. But you cannot hide it from me, Kara. I know you too well, my sweet. I know that sometimes we need to break in order to fix ourselves. Stop pretending, Kara. Let it all out.” Kara could not hold it in any longer. She let out the flood of tears that had been threatening to spill over for over a decade. Her aunt quickly placed the knife down and pulled her niece into her arms. They were as warm and welcoming as Kara remembered. The old pain of what she had lost was now joined with new pain of learning what her mother had done. Why had she betrayed her aunt like that? What Kara wanted to know was, how did her aunt know that there were times when she didn’t want to be Supergirl? She didn’t even want to be an adult. She just wanted to pretend she was that little girl again. Still on Krypton, before everything went wrong.

“How?” Kara sniffled, her head leaning against her aunt’s chest.

“Because I’m your aunt, my dear. I know you inside out. Now come, lets get you comfortable. I had some of your clothing picked up and brought here. You don’t need to worry, this is a top secret location. Nobody will find us here. You’re safe, Kara.” Astra promised her niece. Kara nodded, and allowed her aunt to lead her by the hand from the room to where her little suitcase was. Astra just wanted the chance to make things right for Kara. To give her the time as a child with her family she was denied. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I purchased some items of my own for you?” Astra held up a onesie. Just a plain white one with little red love hearts. “This world might be strange to me, but I admit it has its benefits.” Astra added with a soft smile. Kara looked at the soft material of the onesie, and knew she needed this. She felt guilty that Alex amongst others might be worried, looking for her. But she needed this break. She nodded shyly. Astra took Kara’s head in her hands and tenderly kissed the forehead before helping her change into the pyjamas. 

Afterwards, Astra lead Kara back to the bed she was at before. Astra sat on the edge of the bed with Kara sitting on the floor beneath her, where the aunt brushed through her niece’s hair and placed it into pigtails. Like she used to wear when she was a little girl.

“There, is that better?” Kara nodded, a thumb subconsciously slipping into her mouth. Astra chuckled at her cuteness, picking her up with ease and setting Kara on her lap. Kara snuggled into her aunt as easily as she had when she was younger. Astra smiled, rubbing soothing circles on Kara’s back.

The kryptonite knife lay lying forgotten in the room Kara had gotten changed in. It was not needed now. Astra did not need it’s power to help Kara be the little she needed to be right now. All Kara needed was the love and support of an aunt who cared enough to help her in the first place.


End file.
